Brian Kinney doesn't do love
by dayzedreamer
Summary: Justin is about to graduate from College and wants to spend a year in Europe, what is Brian going to do?


Recap: 2 years from Stockwell losing the election. Melanie had a daughter, Tia before breaking up with Lyndsey. She was killed 3 months ago in a car accident and now Ben and Michael have Tia. Hunter is in his final year of high school and has been adopted by Ben. Lyndsey is in a new relationship and just adopted a baby girl from China, Mai. Emmett and Ted are still apart and have moved on, Emmet owns a clothing store that is frequented by Queens and Princess alike. Ted has a co-owership in the store and also works as an accountant for a gay porno magazine. Justin is just about to graduate from college and considering spending a year overseas. He is still with Brian and they still have their 'rules'. Brian owns a successful advertising agency and sees Gus every second Sunday.  
  
Saturday night, Babylon.  
  
You know, thinks Justin, watching some guy suck off Brian is not how I want to spend my Saturday night. And lately things had been so great between them.  
  
Brian is hard up against the wall in the back room of Babylon eyes closed as a blonde twink gets down on his knees. Justin watches from the sidelines, thinks about getting a twink of his own but dismisses the though.  
  
"Justin! Hey!" Michael calls him over.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing here? You never come anymore!" Justin smiles, glad for the distraction.  
  
"Yeah well Ben and Hunter are watching Jackie Chan tonight...and hopefully Tia too!" Michael grins thinking about his family. "Where's Brian?"  
  
Justin arches his eyebrow and gives Michael a where the fuck do you think look.  
  
"Ah. Well come on Emmett's on the dance floor lets go!" The two friends head off to dance with the flamboyant fashion queen.  
  
Fuck. Brian pushes the twink off him and heads to the bar. It's not working. He orders a double JB and sits on the stool watching Justin dance. That night Justin had told him he wanted to go overseas when he graduated for a year. Brian had typically answered, "What the fuck are you waiting for then? Permission?" Now he was wondering if he shouldn't have actually told Justin he didn't want him to go. No, Brian told himself. I will not hold Justin back. He gulped the drink and stalked off to find Michael. Or Ted. Or another trick. Or anything that would take his mind of the terrifying thought of losing Justin.  
  
The next morning, The Loft.  
  
He groaned. Tried to open his eyes but couldn't stand the bright light. He could hear Justin in the shower, singing. Yellow Submarine no doubt, but Brian's brain couldn't process words at that point. He rolled over and tried to sleep.  
  
Justin hopped out of the shower, determined not to think of the night before. After all Brian hadn't broken any rules had he? But fuck, why didn't he say anything about Justin wanting to go overseas. He wanted...ok Justin didn't know what he wanted Brian to say but it sure as hell wasn't "What the fuck are you waiting for then? Permission?". No, Justin admitted he wasn't being honest with himself, what he wanted was Brian to say 'No. I want you. I love you. Don't go.' As if, Justin thought. He won't admit to anyone he loves me. But I know he does. He just has to. I wouldn't be with him if he didn't.  
  
Hearing footsteps Brian opens his eyes. There stands Justin naked and glistening. Brian's hangover disappears and it's it place he gets a hard on. His sunshine grins at him, "Morning." Brian beckons Justin closer then pulls the blonde man on top of him. Brian grabs Justin by the hair and kisses him passionately. Justin feels his cock harden and heat spread through his body. His ass muscles clench as Brian flips his onto his back and kisses his ass. His tongue probes the delicate folds, Justin moans and squirms. "Stay still" Brian growls as he spreads Justin ass cheeks. "Your gorgeous" he tells Justin. Justin turns over and pulls himself up. He kisses Brian, trying, in that kiss to tell Brian how much he loves him. Brian grabs a condom from the table, all the while playing with Justin's balls until Justin can take it no more. "Fuck me, the blonde tells Brian, Fuck me now." "Impatient" laughs Brian as he slowly enters Justin. He starts to slowly pump away, grabbing Justin's cock as well then starts to build up. Both the men groan as the pace quickens. Brian felt he couldn't take it much longer and he knew neither would Justin. Brian felt like he was going to explode.  
  
"God Brian, I'm gonna come..." Justin managed to utter before he came with a shudder. Brian felt Justin's ass muscles contradicting around his dick and it sent him over the edge too. He collapsed on top of Justin. Brian withdraws from Justin and the two men smile at one another, Justin nestles up on Brian's chest. They stay that way for a few minutes, content and spent. "Not bad for an old man," teases Justin. "You're going to be punished for that" Brian says as he grabs handcuffs out from under his bed.  
  
"Daddy" yells Gus, "watch me swing real real good!" Brian smiles as he approaches the park and sees his son play. Michael is pushing Tia on the other swing and signals for Ben to take over when he sees Brian. "Hey Bri, have fun last night?" Brian looks at Michael, "Are you joking? I always have fun," Brian says dryly. "Hunter's busy studying for his SATS today, I can't believe he'll graduate next month. Justin's graduating too, isn't he?" Michael hints trying to get Brian to open up. Brian doesn't take the bait, instead walking over to his son. Gus looks up from the sandbox, "Hi Daddy! Daddy where's Justin?" "He's busy today Sonny Boy," Brian looks away as Gus jumps up to join Ben and Tia. Michael follows Brian to the sandbox. "Brian, what's going on?" Michael asks. "Nothing." Brian says, then seeing the look in Michael's eye starts again, "Nothing much. Justin's going to Europe for a year. He's going to be based in London and work for an art company and travel to France and Italy to study classical art." Brian reluctantly discloses to Michael. "Oh." Michael understands that it's what Brian is not saying that means everything. "Going to miss him, huh?" he says. "What?" Brian says harshly, more harshly than he intended. "He's doing what he needs to do," he says in a softer tone. "Justin loves you, and I know you love him," Michael explodes. "NO Michael, I don't do-" Brian is cut off when Michael continues his rant, "Oh yes the famous Brian Kinney doesn't do love does he? Jesus Brian when will you admit it to yourself and Justin?" Brian just looks at him then heads to get Gus. "Bye Ben, Bye Tia, Gus and I are off to get ice cream" Brian says as he scoops up his son and tossels Tia's brown curls. Michael looks angrily after Brian and says to Ben, "He won't admit it. And he's going to lose Justin because he's so pigheaded." "Well, laughs Ben, you always knew he was pigheaded! Come on lets get Tia home. Tia, want to go see your big brother?" he asks their gorgeous toddler. "Yeah see Hunter" Tia giggles as the family head home.  
  
Three weeks later  
  
The next few weeks are busy for the whole gang, especially it would seem, to Brian. "He's never home anymore", complains Justin to Lyndsey over dinner, "he won't tell me what's going on, and acts like me going away is the best thing ever. He's not even going to miss me is he? He doesn't care!" "Wohoa Drama Princess, calm down" Lyndsey grins. Justin, she knew, loved drama but in reality this was serious for the young man. A life changing event. "You do want to go don't you?" she asks. "Well yeah...and no. I want to go but I cant live without Brian," Justin cries. "Oh yes you can. Maybe when the year is up you can take up where you've left off? It's not impossible you know." Justin just looks at Lyndsey. If he left Brian, Brian would forget him in a minute. After Justin left Lyndsey she grabbed the phone and dialled Brian's cell phone.  
  
That night  
  
As Justin walks into the loft he immediately sensed Brian's presence. "Come to bed Justin" Brian says from his bed. Justin walks slowly over to Brian who is laid out naked on the bed. Next to him are two envelopes. "Open one," he orders Justin. Figuring it is a new kinky game Justin feels himself stir, grinning he grabs the nearest envelope. He rips it open, feeling Brian's eyes on him....  
  
"What's this?" he asks. Brian doesn't answer. "Your company is opening up a London office?" he says not quite sure what it means. "Yes." Brian answers. "I plan on going international and setting up a London office." "How long," Justin starts then stops, gathers up his courage and continues "How long will it take? To set up the office I mean?" Brian slowly sits up and looks Justin in the eyes, "About a year I should think." Justin gasps. "You're coming with me?" "Unless you want to go alone. But I don't think I'd trust you with all those young Englishman." Brian retorts to his lover. Justin leans over and the two men kiss deeply and with meaning. "I love you Brian, Justin says, "I never want to be alone without you." He kisses him again joy filling his heart. Justin's surprised when Brian pulls away. "Wait Justin, there's something else. There's another envelope to open." Justin, shaky now, takes the other envelope, fumbling as he tries to open it. "Damn", Justin swears as he cuts his finger in his haste to open it. Inside it has two words written on it in Brian's distinctive handwriting Ask me. Justin looks up. "Ask you what?" Once again Brian doesn't answer leaving Justin to work it out for himself. Justin crawls onto the bed next to Brian as Brian strips off Justin's shirt and pants. "Ask me," says Brian. "Do you...do you love me?" Justin asks with all the hope in his heart flaming. "Yes." Brian says. "Justin I love you." Brian grabs Justin onto him and kisses him intensely. Justin responds eagerly to the kisses of the man he loves thinking "Brian Kinney. Brian Kinney does do love. And he loves ME!" 


End file.
